


舞姬

by GeiTang



Category: Venom（movie 2018
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 15:49:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16835713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeiTang/pseuds/GeiTang





	舞姬

怎么会有人喜欢这样的场合？

这样的派对，酒精和红唇是最常见的，也是最容易厌倦的。噪音、夸张的笑声、依稀可闻的黄色笑话，每个人都心怀鬼胎，对搂着的人说着甜腻的情话，想着以后可以多来几炮。

可是今晚不一样，他们说新来的舞姬是一个南亚的小美人，换换口味也不错。

是吗？你敷衍的点点头。

舞姬出场时你正和身边的人谈着生意，其实喧闹的地方并不适合办公，客户搂着一个身材火辣的女人，或者说妓女，明明是穿着西装的人，这个时候手却不安分的抚摸那白嫩的身体。

你感到厌烦，但也只是一瞬间的事。

因为那个舞姬。

一个男人的身体可以像这样软的不像话吗？他的手腕和脚踝都绑了铃铛，细微的响声让人想去草丛里发情的母猫，说是为了什么狗屁情趣，其实是防止舞姬逃跑的。

这还是第一次你觉得混着铃铛的音乐不聒噪，舞姬的脚踝让你眯了眯眼睛，为什么是那个该死的铃铛在那儿呢？应该是你的手，握住那个不停旋转的支点，敏感的地方被人肆意把玩是什么感觉呢？恐慌还是快乐？

你的眼神再往上，宽松的裤子下两条腿又细又长，可以被人架在肩膀上或者被压到它主人的肩膀上，你想的有些乱了，但是如果可以，你想要用嘴从大腿根到小腿肚给他做个彻底的洗礼。

旁边的女人发出了尖细的喘息声，舞姬也开始扭动腰肢，那块没有被布料覆盖的地方，蜜色的肌肤像被花蜜调和过的月光，粘稠的甜蜜诱惑着卑微的信徒在女神的腰间印下污浊。其实你更好奇那两块丰满的臀肉，薄薄的布料根本挡不住沸腾的欲望。

男人已经把手伸进了妓女的内衣，两团软肉让他看起来很享受，舞姬没有的东西，可是管事依旧恶趣味的让他穿上了抹胸，平坦的胸脯倒是被裹出了轮廓，你的手不自觉的跟着他的步伐敲打着桌面，对，胸脯，尝一尝吗？小巧的蜂蜜蛋糕总是让人无法拒绝，不仅如此，粗糙的布料一定让他胸前的乳尖不好受，他会因为那些纤维的刮蹭而收货快感吗？

天哪，这个婊子。

你觉得自己硬了，但是还是不动声色的坐在位置上，从客户怀里飘来的呻吟无异于火上浇油，没有人看出你的异样，他们只是笑你被舞姬的身姿迷住了，事实上也是如此。

但是你想操他，那张隐藏在面纱下的小嘴应该含着你的老二吞吐，要操进他的喉咙，你告诉自己，让那个会勾引人的婊子舔干净你给的奖励。铃铛随着主人的扭动发出的声音让你感到浑身燥热。这个婊子在做爱的时候还会带着这些碍事的铃铛吗？每一次被操到最深处，都会发出细小的声响，但是会被舞姬的叫喊掩盖对吧，他才是发情的母猫。

就在这儿吧，撕碎他的衣服，当着所有人的面操他，让那双漂亮的眼睛染上惊慌和恐惧，这个时候应该吻他，可能他的嘴里还有恩客的腥膻味，但是舞姬是甜的，谁在乎呢？

旁边的女人发出最后一声哭泣，倒在喘粗气的男人怀里，音乐也停了，舞姬向客人们行礼退下，没有人再去看他离开的身影，除了你。

“抱歉，失陪一下。”


End file.
